Power line communication (PLC) modems provide data networking over AC power lines, taking advantage of existing power line wiring to carry radio frequency signals injected by the PLC modems on the power lines. In order to evaluate the performance of PLC modems and systems, as well as industry-standard and regulatory compliance, standardized test methods and equipment are required to provide consistent and accurate results when testing PLC modems from various vendors.
As PLC technologies evolve, different vendors introduce new approaches to PLC communication. PLC systems may be single channel or multiple channel systems. The PLC signals may be injected into different numbers or combinations of conductors of the power line wiring. A consistent and controlled environment is needed to evaluate the performance and operating characteristics of PLC modems and systems of varying designs.